Minecraft into reality: Smosh games crew
by Ocelatte
Summary: Unlike any other Maricraft episodes, this one is gonna be superb epic. Read throughout the exciting story as the whole crew get sucked into the world of minecraft where they have to survive independently for five days. Oneshots might happen. Will there be Marhinki, lasershire, Ianthony or Westhony? Ohh and a special appearance from Wesley (wes). Rated P for pie.
1. Introduction: Maricraft time

**Sorry guys but I think I might not able to finish my LCS: OMG vs FNC ff. because somehow I don't have enough resources to make pieces fit and of course I am lazy but here's another Maricraft where they all get sucked into the game and in order for somewhat escape minecraft is to do some heavy crafting stuffs which are so heavily detailed because I'm not a huge fan of Minecraft; and I'm still finding out how I'm gonna end this. But in the meantime enjoy. don't forget to R & R. **

"What's up everyone, welcome back to Maricaft" Mari introduced like how what she does in every maricaft episodes in smosh games. The crew went simultaneously connected that somehow they all renacted the way of greeting viewers hello in the intro. "Today, we will be doing... Uhmm.. What was it that we we're doing today, Lasercorn?" Mari asked scriptively oblivious.

Lasercorn was busy with the map's architectural design that broke a block or two to try and redo the whole set-up just to make sure he gets a few tricks off hid sleeves. "LASERCOORRRNNN!" Mari yelled across the room; glaring him with fake anger. Lasercorn didn't bother but instead he'd casually continued Mari's short intro. "So today guys; we found this map and though that this might be fun to play with."

"What is it all about?" Joven asked not really concerned as his attention was drawn by the screen. "It's about we start with nothing; which is totally boring if you ask me." Lasecorn turned to Joven. "And we need to survive for five days with just nothing. I know it sounds like your typical minecraft starting map but this one has some sidequests where you can trade for a diamond block by killing like five enderman; I think."

"So each of just spawns at different locations; and the main quest here is to not die for those five days and try to stay alive as along as that." Sohinki added.

"But today we get to play with Ian and Anthony and a bonus appearance or more like participation from Wes." Ian and Anthony waved at the webcam as both of them struggle to get used with the controls. Wes' voice came through the speakers. "Wes is at his computer back at his place; that's why he sounds robotic." Mari informed as she ordered her character to stumble down with Ian's.

"Stop it, Mari! Get off" Ian yelled loud across the room. "God, why are you naked?"

"Because the game said so." Mari replied as she roamed in circles along the crew. The six of them had each to stand on one glass capsule to start the game. And the only person other that Mari to not have understand the instructions was Joven whom I may add was still goddamn chasing a sheep.

"What the hell, Joven?" Sohinki's capsule rod saw the whole senario where Joven tries to kill the sheep. "Get into your capsule already, everybody's waiting."

"everybody except me, how do fucking get inside it anyway." Anthony asked as he tried jumping onto the glass panes which were two blocks high.

"Are you still above ground?" Mari asked. "There's a tunnel in the middle where it leads to your hole."

"I like it when Mari said that there's a tunnel in the middle that leads to your _hole._"Ian laughed as the rest of the crew came to join him. "Found it. Found my tunnel that leads to my hole." Anthony winked as he patiently waited for someone to laugh at his perverted jokes.

"Joven get in your hole already! We're all waiting here" Lasercorn said.

"Coming." Joven turned as he slaughter the last remaining sheep he saw and gather all of its wool into his inventory. He rushed straight into his capsule and once he was there. Wes was already far too ready to start the game. Once Wes had pressed the button there was no turning back.

And as he did; all at once their computer went black out and what had reappeared was a strange looking drone that shot bright rays onto them that somehow pixelated their existence and were sucked into the game.

**So guys. I know this one is short but what do you expect from an intro. Of course it has to be short and catchy. Stay turn for more madness as the unravel the mystery behind the downfall of their episode this week on ocelatte's wall. **

**Q: Which do you think would best suit the next chapter's POV? Leave your suggestion below. Stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 1: Watch the Hunger meter

**Seriously guys? No reviews? I know I just posted the introduction earlier but how am I suppose to let you guys enjoy when you have to wait a day or two to find out. So i decided not to put POV in his chapter not until I get my reviews. :D. Hahah just kidding enjoy..**

Joven woke with a sore pain on his head. He sat down for a moment; allowing to focus on denying pain to burst painfully. When it was all over; He glanced either sides and what he had saw wasn't pleasant to what he'd been expecting to see on his worst nightmares' list. Once he had realised that everything from what his eyes could see was pixelated; from the ground he was standing to his head that shaped like a square. Joven tried to panic but what he did was a fire drill where you roll into the ground crazy. He somehow found out that he had a walky talky on left back pocket; he tried to contact someone. "Hello? Anybody there?" No reply came. Joven tried again but this time somebody did reply and it had a feminine voice that sounded somewhat asian. "Joven, is that you?"

"Yes! It's me. Who are you?" Joven asked happily as he figured out he wasn't alone.

"It's me. Mari. Who do you think this is?" Mari said.

"I don't know. Somebody else. i guess? Where are you?"

"Hello?! Mari? Joven? Are you two together?" A another line had picked up our chat and later out found it was Lasercorn. "No. We're not. I'm somehow lost. Hey lasercorn? Do you have company?"

"No. I'm all alone too." Lasercorn replied. "I think we are in minecraft."

"WWWWHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Joven and Mari plus another line that picked up our signal yelled all together.

"Anthony? god. You!re all alone too?" Mari asked.

"Kind of. There are this weird looking pixelated white creature eating the grass of the ground staring at me all throughout the entire time I felt conscious." Anthony explained.

"i think the word you're looking for is 'sheep', dumbs." A familiar voice blurted all of a sudden. Everyone went quiet as they hoped to get another reply. "Where the hell are you guys are? I'm stuck in a tree."

"Ian is that you?" Mari asked. " of course. Duhh. Can't you tell by sexy voice?"

"omg. Ian, now is not that time to fool around." Mari felt idk.

"Take a chill pill girl, relax last time I checked; a girl died from yelling too hard."

"Guys; I hate to ruin your chit chats but we need start getting food already?" Sohinki had caught up with the line and being the smartest, he knew that he were in serious trouble if they sat the entire afternoon talking non sense. "Before we got sucked into this place; we were playing a map from minecraft where we must survive five days and now might be the best time to gather food and supplies to stay for the night."

"omfg, you're right. There will be spiders and creepers. Omg. I'm totally not gonna last for a night out here alone." Mari shrieked as she began to panic.

"Well I guess this is good bye. I'll be dead by night fall." Anthony said. " i don't even know how to make a bed to start with."

"it's okay Anthony, just keep in touch; we'll just have to help teach other out but in the meantime don't get killed and try not to basically kill yourself of hunger."

"So what do we do, Sohinki?" Joven asked.

"Gather as much as resources as you can find. Avoid zombies and other killing things and stay in touch. Dying might cost you your real lives; so with best of luck try not to die for at least five days."

"Okay." Joven said.

"Fine." Ian sighed.

"I'll try." Anthony said.

"Aye aye sire." Lasercorn replied.

"Guys, have you heard from Wes lately? He's not in the conversation the entire time, like what the hell?" Mari questioned.

"Probably he just lost his walky talky or something. Hey, he's the minecraft maniac here. I'm pretty sure he is in good hands." Sohinki replied.

"i hope so." The rest hoped.

**okay guys. Next chapter is gonna be POVs; so leave you suggestions below on who's getting feature next time? Will there be Oneshots. Find out and review for more details. **


	3. Chapter 2: Marihinki saves the Day

**Sorry for the huge delay. Finals was coming and I had no clues where to start studying. But to make it up. I made two chapters for you guys to read. 3**

Mari POV

_Oh god. I've been walking all day and all I got is like thirty stacks of wood and an unlimited supply of soil. Urrgh. Why it is so HARD.. _

"It's getting dark." I said panicking as I stared at my inventory with the poor amount of sustain for the night. My hunger meter was getting low and from what I had been through today; not only I get to eat raw meat but I never found a single fricking sheep for my bed.

"Mari, Are you okay?" I heard my walky-talky screeched. "Guys, Are you anywhere near me? My hunger meter is getting pretty much low and I've got any food yet except for the raw meat I ate earlier."

I waited for a reply as I gazed at the sun moving down. "Mari? Where are you at?" Someone asked; his voice was very distinguishable. It was Sohinki. Thank god. Somebody was able to hear me out. "I don't know. Where are you at?" I asked back hoping to get an answer as soon as possible. Night fall came faster than I had expected on my first night and a lot of zombie grumping voices had been heard around me.

I was scared not because they'll eat me but because this might be my last chance of living. What if I die and don't respawn. Most importantly; what if I don't get back to myself.

Something crackled. "Mari, I already built a wooden house on top of tree. You can come over and stay for the night and we could search for the others at dawn."

"Wow. Sohinki can I sleep there?". This time it wasn't from Sohinki. _Obviously. _Only then when I figured out when I realize who was the worst Minecraft player in the team; Joven.

"Joven?" Sohinki and I asked in unison.

"Yes. It's me Joven. I'm currently staying up for the night. Since I don't have enough resources to build a bed."

"You can come to my house if you're near enough."

"Where is your _house _exactly?" I asked.

"Wait I'll go outside and see if there is any landmark that could help you guys locate my treehouse."

I continued walking aimlessly; well actually. I was running away from the horrible noise that somehow I assume that it came from behind me.

"My treehouse is located below a huge cliff with water flowing on one end. I'll try to build a skyscraper and see if I can spot you guys. In the meantime, go look for the cliff"

"Well. Actually I can't. I buried myself underground because there were lots of spiders and zombies surrounding me and I haven't got enough defenses to fight them."

"Do you have any food? Or more like are you starving yourself to death?" I asked still running.

"Actually. I found a decent amount of raw meat and some apples that could keep me up for the night but only for the night. I need to find you guys as soon as possible."

"Stay strong Joven."

I stopped and stared at the dead end. I looked for a way around the wall and figured out I should have to start climbing instead of walking around it. The progress was slow but after a good 5 minute mark; I was able to reach the top. I was relieved but only before I realized I walked into a horde of zombies. I froze in fear and stood there like a statue for a minute while the horde was charging slowly at me. I tried to scream but no voice came out. I ran away in the opposite direction to where it was. I didn't care. I didn't look back. I ran and ran until my legs gave up.

I breathed heavily and momentarily sat with fear until I collapsed and didn't know what happened after.

The next thing I knew; I was in bed. WAITT. I WAS IN BED. How the hell. I sat down and rubbed my eyes. It was morning. I stared at the window for a moment thinking what is going on until.. I'M INSIDE A HOUSE. WHAT?

_Where am I?_ I asked myself. I stood and wandered around. The house was made of wood and it was only like about 25-tile big excluding the walls the place was just about a 4 by 4 square and what it had fit was only 2 beds and enough space to get through the door.

I went out and suddenly I felt no solid ground after the door. I _fell._ My fall wasn't high but fairly quickly. I gathered myself and shook off my dizziness and realized I just fell off out a tree. _WAIT. A TREEHOUSE. SOHINKI MUST HAVE FOUND ME LAST NIGHT._

I stood and glanced both sides hopping to find Sohinki insight.

"Ohh. You're up." I turned and saw my savior; Sohinki.

I ran and gave him a huge warm hug. " Thank you. Thank you Thank you. I don't know how did you find me but thank god you found me. You're a lifesaver."

I let him go and there was a huge smirk in his face. He shooked it off and said curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better. How did you find me anyway?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you I was going to build a skyscraper. I immediately found you since you were like leading a hoard of zombies at your back."

"Ohh.. Right." I said shyly.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well. Last night while you were out. Lasercorn said he wasn't near my treehouse and was Anthony and Ian. Joven said he'd meet us here. So in the meantime I'm gathering supplies so when Joven's here. We'd have enough resources to build another house to find the rest."

"What about Wes?" I asked.

"Still no communication. Let's just hope he's still alive and better yet; he's safe."

"I wish. We better get some supplies before Joven Arrives."

"Right."

We departed on different ways as we promise to be back before sundown or whenever Joven calls to regroup. I took my time looking for sand to make some glass panes. And Sohinki said he needed more wood and food.

**Please Review and Favorite it. LOOVEE YOU ALL. NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE.**


	4. Chapter 3: Jovencorn is back

What's up readers. After a long week of studying finally I am able to continue this piece of laycorn egg poop story. Any ways. Hope you Enjoy.

Joven's POV

Typically, of what had happened last night Mari was completely out of the blue. Seriously. I was hoping nobody would ever die in this game. Now that it had scarred me for life; I'm so terrified of the night now. Like if every I get out of this game alive; probably I wouldn't go outside as often as I used to.

But enough of that chit chat nightmares; it's daytime what could possible go wrong.

5 minutes later.

Ohh shitt ohh shit. this is the last time I'm ever gonna chase a sheep right into a cave. oh god.

I was running and yelling like a whit girl for her life. Of what had curiosity had cost me for just figuring out what could I get from a sheep and now I'm running for my life away from a pack of zombies. I didn't looked back; not even once while I was running. I was so scared that I might faint and nobody was there to help me. I ran towards a hill and though that it would be the best spot for a runaway trip from the hordes.

My hunger meter was getting low and the only edible food I had was 2 apples and sugarcanes. I sat beneath a tree in the midst of a mini forest ontop of the hill. I tried to contact the others but somehow; nobody caught my line. I tried a few stations before I reached lasercorns.

"Lasercorn! Where are you?" I asked.

"Ohh Hi Joven. I'm at this village, I found earlier today and as usual I'm naming it Lasercornia."

"Wow that is so cool. Mind if I come over and sleep for the night? I promised Sohinki I'd be at his treehouse today but after running away from my life. I think I won't be able to get back."

"ohh okay. do you see the village?"

"Ohh.. no. do you have any landmarks that I could see to deter when I'm near your village?"

There was silence and now that I ate all my apples; I was so worried Lasercorn might lose the connection and I'll be dying of starvation.

I stood and quietly panicked inside my head. I came at one edge of the hill and saw a decent view of the landscape but not a single house to be seen. I tried to contact Lasercorn almost all stations but there wasn't any reply. I glanced at that horizon; it was almost sunfall and now was the best time to panic.

ooohhhh noo.. ooh nooo.. please don't.

I came across my inventory and grab afew dirt to build a skyscraper.

Luckily; I was able to build a decent one to let me see on a higher angle. On a higher view; I was able to see a nearby village behind a forest but I was too scared to go on a trip at nightfall and now that i have no food to feed me up tonight nor a bed to sleep on. I had no choice.

I decided to run on a straight line with my eyes closed entirely on my journey. If I hit a wall; I'll just maneuver sideways and straight again.

I let out a quick sigh and with all of my stored courage; I shut my eyes close and ran straight.

I wasn't thinking about hitting the wall nor was thinking about the zombies and creepers that spawn at night but instead; I thought about things I love back at earth; man I missed those.

Something moved behind me; a tiny mumble of an undead compound. I flnched and ran faster. two things came into my mind; first I am being stalked by a zombie which scared the shit out of me and two; I might be dying tonight. I ran and ran and ran until my legs can carry me.

then all of a sudden; a brute force that halted my running; I didn't opened my eyes; I was too scared to open them. I fell flat on the ground and of all the thoughts that made into my mind; I decided to roll over instead and so I did.

i rolled sideways like wheel going round and round. and in the midst of my rolling; a heard laughter. A familiar laughter; that one that haunted my being and tried-to-think-my-puns-are-bad laughter. I stopped; I wasn't quite sure if I had rolled too deep for adele to even roll it.

I froze and didn't move for a minute. then I heard footsteps nearing to my ears and all of my fears came back and I was shitting the hell out me. But it all went away when I heard:

"HAHAH! Joven. You should have seen yourself rolling like a retard. This has been the best night I've been through." I peeked and saw Lasercorn laughing his ass off.

I stood and patted dirt away and sighed. "Thank god; it's only you."

"Actually you lost those hordes of zombies when you bumped into the dirt wall and started rolling."

"Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Of course not."

"Seriously? I was shitting myself out and all you did was watch me roll like an idiot?"

"Sorry Joven but it hurts me to tell you that it suites you by the way. Hahaah"

"Let's just forget what happened okay? So where's your village?"

"It's right over there."

"Good. I had too much to worry for one day and thank god I found you."


End file.
